Oklahoma
by Arica Duke
Summary: Daisy has placed little Danny in many foster homes and now they finally found his father.


Oklahoma

This is a song fic and the song belongs to Billy Gilman not me.

The dukes of hazzard are not mine im only borrowing.

The bold is the song

"Finally the break i've been waiting for." Daisy thought to herself.

"Daisy honey," Mr. Blake said "do you think you could get Danny and bring him to Oklahoma we finally found his father.

"Yes sir Mr. Blake" Daisy said grabbing the paperwork. For years Daisy had been working on Danny's case. Danny's mother had died giving birth to him and was sent from foster care to foster care and finally they had found his father. Daisy left to the Johnsons house where Danny had been staying. She had already called ahead and told them to help Danny pack. She pulled into the drive and went up to the door and reang the bell.

Danny's pov

"Danny dear" His foster mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom" Danny yelled back.

"I need to talk to you" She yelled back. Oh no not again. Danny thought he started crying but instead of going downstairs he yelled back "I'll start packing" He pulled his suitcase out and started throwing close into the suitcase. He could hear his foster sisters and brothers making commotion downstairs. As soon as he had everything packed his little foster sister Laura bolted into his room.

"Danny don't go" Laura said throwing her arms around him.

"Im so sorry Laura but i have to" Danny said stroking her hair then his big brother Ryan came in followed by his mom and dad, his family. They all just sat quietly and cried.

**Suitcase packed with all his things. Car pulls up the doorbell rings. He dont wanna go he thought he'd found his home. But with circumstances he cant change waves goodbye as they pull away from the life his known for the last seven months or so**

Danny's foster mom told him

**She said they found a man who looks like you who cried and said he never knew about the boy in pictures that we showed him oh he rememers in his younger days he knew he made a few mistakes but he swore he would of been there had he known it son we think we found your dad in oklahoma**

Daisy waited outside and waited. When the door opened he expected to see Mr. Johnson, but instead it was Danny.

"Well Danny are you ready" Daisy asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Danny said and he headed to the car and got in the back seat. Mrs. Johnson came then

"Does he really have to go" She said

"Im sorry but yes" Daisy said "so i need you to sign here please" holding out the paper work .

Mrs.Johnson signed it then started crying.

"I'm sorry" Daisy said and turned around and headed back to the car got in and left. Danny was thinking really hard about what his father was like.

**A million thoughts raced through his mind whats his name whats he like and will he be anything like the man in his dreams**

Daisy looked in the rearview and seen that Danny looked oddly familiar but couldnt place it,

**She could see the questions in his eyes whispered dont be scared my child i will let you know what we know about the man we found who looks like you who cried and said he never knew about the boy in pictures that we showed him he remembers in his younger days he knew he made a few mistakes but swore he would of been there had he known it you've always said that this was somthing that you wanted son its time to meet your dad in oklahoma.**

Daisy was going nuts trying to figure out who his father was because she had only been giving the address. Danny reminded her of someone but she didnt know who his looks his attitude.

** One last turn he held his breath till they reached the big house on the left and all there was the tears came rolling in and as they pulled into the drive a man was waiting there inside wiped the worry from his eyes and smiled and took his hand.**

Daisy couldnt believe it. It was Luke.

**And he said im the man who looks like you who cried because i never knew about the boy in pictures that they showed me i remember in my younger days i knew i made a few mistakes but i swear i would of been there had i known it never again will you ever be alone son welcome to your home in oklahoma**

Luke wrapped danny into a hug. Then looked at Daisy.

"Thanks Daisy" Luke said

"Your welcome Luke" Daisy said

"Wait how do you two know each other" Danny asked

"Well" Luke said "We're cousins now come on Bo and Uncle Jesse are waiting." And they walked to the house together. End


End file.
